Relaxation
by Lemon Vases
Summary: [Leads on from No Man] (Fem!Atem) Atema having been stressed out from the responsibilities of being Queen is soothed by her lover, Mana. Vaseshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**Another lemon from me! This is from the same universe as No Man but you don't have to read that to read this. I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Atema sighed and rubbed her temples. The new laws that had recently passed in Egypt had their ally countries questioning their agenda. In the long run, the laws would be useful but implementing them was a hassle.

She paced her room, trying to think of a solution of soothing the rising conflicts coming from old allies and wondering why they couldn't trust her judgement. They had done so in the past.

"What's stressing you out now?" A bubbly voice asked as Atema moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

Atema always heard Mana before seeing her, she looked over to the bouncing girl who had come out of her adjacent room and smiled. Mana was always a bundle of joy and with the new development in their relationship, she had been helpful to calm the royal and it allowed for a deeper love to blossom between them.

"Politics, countries, _men_..." she complained, and ran her fingers through her thick magenta dip dyed locks. Mana smiled softly, moving so she could hop onto Atema's lap. She grabbed Atema's hands in hers and massaged them. There was a mischievous glint to her teal eyes.

"Why don't you relax? I can help you," Mana flirted, leaning forward to place butterfly kisses on Atema's face and to massage her shoulders. Atema smirked. Ever since the first time, they had begun to enjoy the sex more and more. Mana had become increasingly cheeky, always using it as a way to relieve their stresses. However, lately, Atema knew she was denying Mana. She had been too tired at the end of each day to do anything but cuddle. Mana didn't mind though, as long as they were together.

"Hmmm, I'll like that," Atema agreed, pulling her closer. Mana continued to kiss the royal's skin and wrapped her arms around her neck. Atema sighed softly and slid her hands up Mana's thighs and up her skirt.

She smirked when she found no loincloths, Mana seemed to have ditched the idea of them completely. Atema squeezed her bottom and stroked her fine hairs making Mana suck in a breath as she undid the girl's cape and grabbed her breasts.

Atema eagerly met Mana's lips, their last kiss having been in the morning, and pushed her tongue into Mana's mouth. Their tongues danced together, wetness leaving both of them as they gasped for air and met lips again.

Mana smiled against Atema's lips and started to grind her hips, her wet core rubbing against the other girl's crotch.

Atema moaned and started to tug on the girl's clothes. They broke apart to undress themselves and take off their jewellery. Once they were naked Mana pushed Atema down and started to kiss her face, making sure that no skin was untouched by her lips. She moved down to her neck, coating her in kisses before going further down her body.

Atema panted, the stresses that plagued her mind minutes ago had completely disappeared. All that mattered now was the beautiful brunette in front of her.

Mana continued to kiss every inch of Atema's tanned skin. She kissed Atema's arms and hands before kissing her cleavage and sucking on her breasts. She moved lower and lower, lathering Atema's flat stomach and slim waist as much as she could.

Atema closed her eyes, moaning softly and let the kisses be her therapy. Mana slipped off Atema's lap and kneeled on the ground and kissed her inner thighs, purposely missing out her core and went down her legs.

Once she was done Mana leaned forward and rested her chin on Atema's crotch, giving the royal a sultry look. "Are you relaxed now?"

Atema lifted up her head and met her lover's aquamarine gaze. "You missed a spot."

Mana chuckled and lowered her face to kiss Atema's clit. With every kiss she sucked off Atema's natural juices, finding it too yummy to go to waste.

Teasingly, Mana outlined Atema's slit with her tongue before pulling back, making the other girl scowl. "Mana please," her rich voice begged.

Mana bit her lip, surprised again at how she was able to bring the most powerful woman in the world into such a compromising position. Mana simply kissed Atema's irresistible entrance before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Atema asked and started to sit up and pull the brunette back onto her lap. Her sense heightened from the arousal churning through her.

Mana wrapped her legs around her, leaning forward so their nipples would touch. "I had an idea from last time, remember you suggested single penetration?"

Atema nodded, it was a good idea and extremely hot. She would definitely enjoy doing that again. "Well I was thinking how about we do double?"

Atema quirked an eyebrow for some elaboration. Mana smiled and untangled herself before summoning her wand. She closed her eyes and whispered the chant she had made up to conjure the item and after a few seconds it appeared in her possession.

Atema watched, knowing that this wasn't what Mana should be using her sacred magic for this kind of stuff but she couldn't refuse her. She eyed the rubber, cylindrical shaped curve in Mana's hand and bit her lip.

Yes, she most definitely would love to try this.

Mana saw the lustful look in Atema's eyes and smirked. "Lie back, you got to top last time."

Atema grinned, uncharacteristically adhering to the orders just given. She shuffled further back on the bed so her legs were no longer dangling off and spread her legs wide. Mana crawled over, eyeing her wet core and licked her lips. She caressed her wet folds before positioning herself at her entrance and slowly inserted.

Atema moaned, pleasure overcoming her and making Mana wish that it was her tongue inside her instead. Atema's hips started to raise as her insides were stimulated with Mana moving the curve in and out. Mana steadied her hips, raised one of her legs to go over Atema's and one under and slowly thrust herself on the other side and moaned.

They thrust towards each other the curve disappearing inside them with every hip movement. Both girls, thinking alike, grabbed their breasts squeezing them as they began to ride each other harder before grabbing each other's hips and pulling them closer together.

They howled in bliss as their wet cores finally came into contact. Their juices drenching each other's skin and their clits grinded against each other.

Their moans became louder as they started to reach their climax and then they screamed each other's name when they went over the edge. Juices squirted out of them, landing on their legs and stomach. The two girls paused for a moment, their bodies throbbing from the act before sliding the curve out of them and started licking it dry. They tossed it to the side and started to kiss each other passionately.

Atema soon parted and crawled to the opposite side of their bed to change their position. Mana furrowed her eyebrows but let the royal move about. Atema, now behind Mana grabbed Mana's hips and lay down. Mana's rear hovered over Atema's face as she licked the juices off her before they dried up. Mana moaned and copied. She positioned her face by Atema's crotch and lowered her lips to suck Atema's wet womanhood.

Their thighs tightened around each other's faces, bliss blossoming within them with every touch of the tongue.

They entered each other's slits with their tongues, moving it around in a circular motion to explore each other's tight walls and used their hands to caress other parts of their bodies. They continued to moan, their throbbing cores releasing more juices that they would so happily lap up feeling again that they were going over the edge. They sucked each other's cum once they squirted and stroked their tongues expertly over each other's crevices before pulling back.

Mana got off the royal, beads of sweat adorning both of their bodies and took a moment to gaze at each other. Purple met blue, as they heaved softly, they reached for each other's hands and smiled.

"Feeling better now?" Mana asked, knowing from the look in Atema's eyes she was happy.

"Thank you Mana," Atema said, all the stresses that she felt before completely erased from her system. Mana's smile widened, she raised one of her hands to push back on of Atema's golden bangs, love and lust coursing through her body.

"I love you Atema," Mana whispered and leaned to kiss the royal's nose. Atema continued to hold her close, wrapping herself around the brunette.

"I love you too Mana," Atema replied, leaning forward and knowing that tonight was far from over.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
